


Guard the Night

by PurelyWriting



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Body Horror, Breaking and Entering, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dead People, Fnaf 4 elements, Ghosts, Ghosts in Animatronics, Horror, Inspired by Five Nights at Freddy's, M/M, Murder Mystery, Past Murder, Robot Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Robot Kim Namjoon | RM, Robot Kim Seokjin | Jin, Robot Kim Taehyung | V, Robot Min Yoongi | Suga, Robot Park Jimin (BTS), because im weird and i have about a billion interests that i can and will mush together, sentient animatronics, sort of a fnaf au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurelyWriting/pseuds/PurelyWriting
Summary: Jungkook is desperate. He needs a job. Even if it is at the seedy pizzeria, watching over the creepy animatronics for six hours.Little did he know, something weird is happening with the animatronics.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin
Comments: 25
Kudos: 69





	1. The Animatronics

Jungkook is desperate.

So desperate that he's put away his computer and he's looking through a fucking newspaper which makes him feel more pathetic somehow. Pouring over the jobs and highlighting the ones that looked promising, only to look away when the money being offered just...Wasn't enough. 

The letter to his parents would soon be shipped out, telling them how their darling child had flunked out of college. He had already turned off his phone and set it aside, leaving it. His eyes combed the multiple boxes and advertisements until he came across one that made him pause. 

PASTIME ENTERTAINMENT LOOKING FOR A SECURITY GUARD TO WORK 12 PM TO 6 AM. PAY IS $17 AN HOUR. 

There was a picture of a familiar animatronic man in the picture grinning and staring out at something. He was waving, his hand slightly blurred in the monochrome picture. Jungkook recognized the animatronic in the photo. June. The same June from Jungkook's childhood, who read books to him and let him sit on his lap and ramble about whatever was on his child mind. 

He grabbed a pair of scissors that sat beside him and cut out the ad, pocketing it before grabbing his phone and heading to his bed where his laptop was laying. Before he clocked in, he wanted to look up the place a little.

Going to the home page after doing a quick Google search, he scrolled down the '80s themed website slowly. There were only a few links, things for scheduling parties and other things that parents wanting to host a party at the place. Nothing useful. 

He exited out of it and scrolled down the search page a bit more. There were a few clickbait titles from blog posts, all of them with the same message that made Jungkook frown. 

IS PASSTIME ENTERTAINMENT'S MAIN ESTABLISHMENT HAUNTED?!  
Like many of you my age, I went to the Passtime Entertainment establishment when my parents didn't want to take care of me because I was such a crazy gremlin child, but when I went back with my own kid, something just...Felt off. In 1999, when I was a teen and going to those kinds of places just wasn't cool anymore, I remember people talking about some murders that had happened at the establishment. Passtime never confirmed them, even though the media was hounding them for days, and it looked like they were gonna shut down until they got in new animatronics. When I went with my kid years later, I recognized the older ones. June, Sugar, and Hopie, but there were a few more that I didn't. I learned their names through my kid, Mochi Tiger, and Glider. They're all wayy creepier now, their eyes are just so...Dead. Do any of you think that something really could have happened? Wasn't there a rumour about another pizza place a few states away getting shut down because a guard was killing kids and hiding them in the suits?? What if that happened at Passtime?? I don't think I'm ever going back, regardless of how much my kid whines. That place freaks me the fuck out now.

At the end of the post was a blurry picture of one of the Animatronics. It was hunched over on the stage, picking up something that had fallen. The coloured lights from above shined down on his arm, and inside Jungkook could see the silvery shine of a thin metal endoskeleton.

For some reason, seeing the endoskeleton of the animatronic was really fucking creepy. He clicked out of the page. Maybe it was just another paranoid parent, but he couldn't help his curiosity and typed a new search into the bar. 

Passtime Entertainment murders


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The playlist for Jungkook's Walkman is in here.  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0KjV8aEO4iSUTg5KrJA8iJ?si=RlwzkDCPT_WCApVUSEgWlQ

Jungkook stood in front of Passtime Entertainment, the faded paint of the sign hung high on the cream pained building. Inside, he could see children running around, and deeper inside there was a stage with three animatronics. 

In his hand was his resume, folded over neatly. He had spent the better part of the night reading police reports and conspiracy theories online, and finally, he had called in for the ad. Surprisingly, he was invited to come in the next day. Maybe they were really desperate to get night guards? 

Whatever the case, Jungkook was ready for an interview. He pushed open the heavy glass doors and the smell of grease and pizza hit him like a punch. His nose wrinkled and he rubbed his nose as he walked further inside. 

The pizzeria was exactly the same as it was when he was little. Kids ran past him with no regard for him, giggling and cackling as they stumbled to the games and animatronics. Jungkook stood there awkwardly for a moment until a man dressed in uniform approached him with a friendly smile. 

"Hello," he said, "are you lost, sir?" He asked. His smile was unnaturally wide, and his teeth were incredibly white. Jungkook shook his head, "uh, no," he replied, holding up his resume in front of him, "I'm Jeon Jungkook? I called in last night to apply as a night guard."

The man's smile twitched a little, falling for a millisecond and then going back up, "wonderful! I'll take you to the backroom, my manager is there ready for you."

He quickly turned and started deeper into the pizzeria, Jungkook hot on his heels. They passed by the reading corner and Jungkook got a glimpse of June. The animatronic was sitting on his chair, and as they were passing, a child who was seated on his lap began to paint gloppy acrylic paint onto his face, streaking bright red and blue across his face and neck. 

"Ah," the man said, his voice sounding a little tight, "it's just in here." 

Jungkook looked over to the only plain-looking door in the entire building. There was a yellow sign on it with the words MANAGEMENT in bold letters. The man opened the door, and Jungkook entered carefully. 

Instead of just a room, the door opened up into a long hallway with a single door at the end. As he walked down, the posters of the animatronics smiled at him with their eerie blank faces. It was incredibly creepy. 

He recognized June and Suga, their faces were like a blast to the past for him, but Glider, Tiger, and Mochi were all new. Their faces in the pictures looked to be made out of thick, high-quality plastic that gave off shines on their round cheeks and bright eyes. 

As he reached the door at the end of the hall, it opened before he could knock on it. An older man with a much kinder face than the employee out on the floor was in the doorway. 

"Ah, mister Jeon?" He asked, butchering Jungkook's name so it sounded more like 'John'. The man was old, with a fat face and an equally fat belly. His eyes were sunken in because of how much fat was on his face, even lumped upon his forehead and pressing down on his eyebrows. He was wearing a heavily-patterned tweed jacket that should have been much too hot for the indoor climate of the building, but he didn't look bothered. 

"Yes," Jungkook replied, putting on his best smile, "I'm very happy that you took my call," he said, stepping in as the old man patted his shoulder and guided him inside. 

"I am too!" The man said jollily, his smile was still big and bright on his face. Maybe too bright, "it's been a while since we've had someone applying to be a nightguard, what with all of the rumours that are going around."

His eyes grew sharp for a second, "you aren't a journalist, are you?" His voice grew soft, "this establishment has been somewhat plagued with those likes."

"Oh, no!" Jungkook said, his heart going up in his throat, "I just got out of college for the year, and I didn't major in journalism or anything."

The man hummed, his eyes softening, "good, good, I, apologize if I frightened you at all. the higherups haven't been very happy with all of the stories going around. Not good for business, you know."

Jungkook nodded, laughing nervously. Did he really want to work here?

"Just give me your resume, and we can get you set up for a shift!"

Jungkook nodded soundlessly and sat down on the other side of the desk when the old man motioned for him. The man skimmed over his resume for only a few seconds, not long enough to really take in whatever was on it and then put it down. 

"Well," the manager sucked in a breath as he set down the piece of paper and looked back up to Jungkook, "your resume looks promising, I have to tell you," he lifted his arm to check his wristwatch, "and lucky for you, it's almost twelve, so you can start work early!"

"Wait," Jungkook stammered, taking the manager's hand as it was held out to him to shake, "I got the job?" He asked, shocked. 

The manager nodded enthusiastically, "yes, yes!" He replied, letting go of Jungkook's hand and getting up from his chair, "since we're a little understaffed, I might have you do some repair on a few of the animatronics if you can," he said, turning towards a large black wardrobe next to the desk. He pulled out a uniform shirt and a ratty old hat that said 'Security Guard' on the front, "our last mechanic," he trailed off as he turned back to Jungkook, his face screwed up a little as he chose his words, "left the job."

Jungkook took the shirt. It was thin, probably made of some cotton or mixed fabric, but he could already smell the powerful stench of cleaning supplies from where the shirt was held in his hands. 

"Repair?" He repeated, "sir I can't-"

"Sure you can!" The manager waved him off, "it's not a huge job, really! Just check the joints, do some touch-up painting on the newer ones, that's all there really is to it!"

Jungkook opened his mouth to protest, but the manager was already pulling him out of the office and back down the hall. 

"It's a little busy right now," he explained, "what with the party going on now," he nodded to the large mass of young children who were gathered around a massive five-tier cake, reaching up to it like sinners to some God. 

"I'll get you up to speed. First!" The manager and Jungkook crossed the entire restaurant, getting to another steel door that read 'EMPLOYEES ONLY' in bold letters on it, "your office."

He opened the door, which led down another short hallway. There was a single door on the right side, and unlike the hall to the manager's office, the walls were barren. The paint had long chipped away, and it littered the ground like glitter. 

There were no posters, which somehow was worse. The nature of the walls, littered with cracks and years of caked-on paint made for a grim atmosphere. 

The manager dug a key out of his pocket and slid the key into the slot beside the door. There was a quiet clicking sound, and then a loud 'KA-CHUNK' as the door slid to the side. A light inside flickered on, illuminating a small office. There was a desk that looked like it was nailed to the floor, as well as a rickety-looking stool in front of the desk. On the desk were two large monitors that hazily flickered awake, showing grainy footage of the pizzeria floor. 

"You'll be working here at night," the manager said, stepping in. Jungkook followed, stepping over an empty bottle of off-brand soda with one of the animatronic's faces printed on the aluminum. It was Tiger, "as well as doing some clean-up as soon as people leave for the day."

"Sir," Jungkook broke in, "I thought this job was just to watch over the floor? I'm not a mechanic, I can't repair robots!"

The manager nodded sagely, although Jungkook doubted he was taking the words spoken seriously and leant against the desk. It was done in such a way that he looked awkward, rather than the casual stance he was probably going for.

"There's a manual in the desk," he said, "and really, just for your first day, you'll just be doing a quick once-over of them. Touch up paint, fix their clothes, whatever. If you do well, I'll add five dollars to your paycheck, yeah?"

Jungkook stared at him and bit his lip, considering his options. On one hand, five dollars was five dollars, but on the other, if he did bad would his pay get docked. Could they do that? Would he get fired after the first day?

"I'll do it," he finally said. The manager grinned, and Jungkook could see that he had two teeth missing.

* * *

Jungkook was huddled in that little room until guests started to leave when the clock edged towards 6. As the last family left, and the other staff on the floor started cleaning, he turned to the small cases of paints and the bag of cleaning supplies and made his way out of the office. 

He had been on edge since his manager left him alone. His shoulderblades were tense, drawn together and forcing a ruler-straight posture. Something about being that close to the animatronics, even though they were the ones he had loved so dearly as a child made his skin crawl. Especially the newer models. 

He reached the door and walked out onto the floor. To his surprise, it was already mostly cleaned and a few people were already starting to leave the pizzeria, waving to their coworkers casually or making idle chatter. None of them looked Jungkook's way as he headed towards the reading corner. 

The pamphlet, a god damn pamphlet, for each of the animatronics was shoved underneath his armpit as well as a small and super old walkman cd player that he found in one of the drawers. The plastic casing was cracked down the middle, but it still seemed to work. Inside was the only cd he could find that wasn't' scratched to shit. Someone, probably a past security guard, had burned some music onto the disk and he hadn't quite gotten to listen to it past the first song which revealed it to be a pleasing mesh of classical music. A little weird, but it was better than nothing. 

As he reached the reading corner where June was seated, he could see that the animatronic was up from his chair. A female staff member with long brown hair was leading the tall animatronic out from the reading corner and then left him where the large arch of fake flowers and vines stretched up to form a gateway into the corner. The staff member barely spared Jungkook a glance, too busy with her own things. 

June slowly looked around, his glassy eyes eventually landing on Jungkook who stood a few steps away from the corner. Jungkook, awkwardly, tilted his head forward in a shy nod that June jerkily copied. The animatronic opened his mouth as if to speak, but only static came out. 

"Ah," Jungkook breathed, stepping closer to June, "is your voice box shot?" He asked, looking up to June who stared down at him blankly. June slowly nodded again, opening his mouth, revealing the second set of teeth at the back of his 'throat' where his voice box was held. It was letting off quiet feedback like a radio might. 

Jungkook frowned, "that's no good," he mused. He held out his hand, "come with me. I'm gonna get you cleaned up, and I'll see what I can do about getting your voice box replaced, yeah?"

June looked from his hand to his face and then reached out his own hand. June hand, with long thin fingers, separated at the joint with some shiny metal poking through, dwarfed Jungkook's hand. His hands were incredibly detailed, down to the wrinkles of the knuckles to perfect ovals of fingernails coated with a shiny layer of varnish. His hand was also warm. Humanly warm. 

Weirded out, but not enough to let it show, Jungkook gently tugged on June's hand and led him through the floor. June's way of walking was odd. His legs swung out in a very fluid and human way and matched Jungkook's pace down to when he put his foot down. The only thing that was weird about him walking was the slight creak that was coming from somewhere inside of his right leg. Whenever he swung his leg up, the joint groaned, and repeated the sound when his foot touched the ground. 

Soon, they reached another room the manager had shown him. It was a door that was off to the side down yet another hallway that branched out into a large rectangular room. There was a large bench nailed to the wall, and tools of nearly every kind hung up on the wall. Heads were set on the shelves, eyes in the drawers of the many cabinets shoved into the little room. This room creeped Jungkook out, and by the way that June froze when they reached it, something told him that the animatronic didn't like it too much either. 

"I'm just gonna clean you up," Jungkook soothed, rubbing June's arm slowly, "retouch paint, that kind of stuff. I can't do a whole lot, so I won't be messing with your joints any."

June eyed him for a moment, and then pressed on into the room. Jungkook watched June as he slowly sat down and wondered how the hell he was being sympathetic to a robot, or how the robot was somehow feeling nervous. Still confused, he followed June and closed the door behind him. 


End file.
